


for you, a thousand times over

by QueenofCrazy



Series: tumblr works [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Epic Friendship, F/M, Fluff, POV Erica Reyes, Pre-Relationship, Prom, School Dances, start of a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:04:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofCrazy/pseuds/QueenofCrazy
Summary: Erica is forced to go to a dance she doesn't want to and has a sweet encounter with Boyd.





	for you, a thousand times over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxerica (ericaismeg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/gifts).



> Written for @veronicabunch on tumblr, I hope you like this love! Sorry it took me so long
> 
> First-time berica and I enjoyed it a lot!
> 
> Title from "The Kite Runner" by Khaled Hosseini

Kira had dragged her along to go shopping for dresses for the dance, saying she desperately needed help. Which was obviously wrong considering Kira had already decided on a dress. Erica knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to convince Erica to come. 

“So see any dresses you like?” Kira came up to her, smiling sweetly.

“No, I don’t. Are you done?”

“Well, I found a dress that would look perfect on you! Come.” 

Kira grabbed her hand and pulled her over towards the back of the shop, coming to a stop in front of a low-cut open back floral peach dress. It was perfect. And this is exactly what Kira wanted. Kira wanted her to go to this dance. Their final dance they would have at high school. 

“Kira, it’s gorgeous.”

“I know, and you’d look amazing in it.”

“But I don't want to go K.”

“I know. But it's the perfect chance for you to talk to Boyd. Tell how you feel!”

Erica looked back at the dress. She would look good in it. But she couldn't go to the dance with the sole purpose to talk to Vernon Boyd. She’d been crushing on him for 2 years now and had yet to actually speak to him, it was becoming a problem. A problem Kira was trying to fix by making her go to the dance. 

“I don't know if i can even afford this dress and a ticket.”

“Oh babe no, I already bought yours and Isaac’s tickets. And my parents insist on buying you both an outfit for the dance, they love you guys.”

“What? Kira no, they can't do that!”

“Too late. Why do you think Dad took Isaac shopping today? Mom’s around somewhere too waiting for us to make a decision. They know how important you guys are to me, and they wanted to do this for you two. I guess as thanks for welcoming me into your duo and bringing me out of my shell.”

Erica reaches out and pulls Kira into a tight embrace, “Of course we welcomed you, babe, our duo wasn't complete until you joined and we become a trio.” 

Kira tightened her hold a little, “So you’ll come to the dance?”

Erica stepped back, “I’ll come to the stupid dance.” 

Kira threw her arms up in victory. She turned to try and find her mom, clapping her hands in excitement. She spotted her and motioned for her to come over. Turning back around Erica saw Kira’s face shining in happiness. 

“We have to get you that dress though.” 

×××

 **Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:23 pm**  
guys I really don't want to go the dance tomorrow

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:25 pm**  
bitch if I’m being forced to go, so are you

 **Kira to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:26 pm**  
neither of you are being forced to go. you’re both going because it's going to be fun

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:26 pm**  
fun she says, she’s the only one with a date

 **Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:27 pm**  
you could always ask boyd 

**Kira to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:27 pm**  
What isaac said

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:28 pm**  
both of you shut up. isaac could also stop pining over allison 

**Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:28 pm**  
I thought we agreed to not talk about it

 **Kira to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:28 pm**  
you agreed, E and I did not

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:29 pm**  
yeah I don't remember agreeing to anything

 **Kira to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:29 pm**  
no pinky promises were made so….

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:29 pm**  
free reign over the topic

 **Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:30 pm**  
ugh you both suck

 **Kira to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:30 pm**  
you love us tho

 **Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:30 pm**  
debatable 

**Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:30 pm**  
rude 

**Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:30 pm**  
thats me

 **Kira to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:31 pm**  
we know. anyway, on a different topic, do you think cora and lydia will ever admit their feelings to each other?

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:32 pm**  
she’s far too wrapped up in jackson lbr

 **Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:32 pm**  
they broke up yesterday E

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:33 pm**  
WHAT? why does no one tell me these things?

 **Kira to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:33 pm**  
E we were in the hallway when it happened…

 **Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:33 pm**  
yeah but so was boyd, so we know where her attention was ;)

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:34 pm**  
isaac shut up

 **Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:35 pm**  
;) ;) ;)

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:35 pm**  
ugh 

**Kira to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:35 pm**  
well I’m going to go to sleep now, night babes love you!!!

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:35 pm**  
ugh you’re so responsible idk how you do it, sleep well angel, love you

 **Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**9:36 pm**  
night K love you

 **Erica to The Three Musketeers**  
**10:01 pm**  
isaac come watch making a murderer with me

 **Isaac to The Three Musketeers**  
**10:01 pm**  
be right there

×××

Erica is still mad at Kira. Okay, mad might not be the right word, but Kira bribed her into coming to this stupid dance and then ditched her. Left her alone, at this table. Well, not alone exactly, Isaac’s here but he’s still cut up about his breakup with Scott, who is dating Allison again and honestly Erica can barely keep up with who's dating who. That's too much drama, all she knows for sure is Kira and Malia are very much happily together, and Boyd is still single. And while Erica has been crushing on him for all of high school, she can't bring herself to utter a complete sentence to him. Kira happens to think this dance is the perfect place to ask him. 

As Erica sits there she watches Malia and Kira on the dance floor, twirling each other around, exchanging small kisses, she wishes she had something like that. Someone who makes her laugh. Someone who makes her feel good, and can deal with her bad moods. Someone who is there for her. Someone who fights for her. Someone who she can be herself around and vice versa. Someone who doesn't want her to change any part of her. Someone who is kind. Call her a helpless romantic. 

Erica has a look around the room again, Scott and Allison look to be arguing and Isaac is staring longingly after both of them. Kira and Malia are wrapped up in each other, they only have eyes for each other. It's sweet. Stiles, well Erica doesn't actually know what Stiles is trying to do. He looks to be trying to talk to Lydia, but Lydia looks like she doesn't want anything to do with him. Poor Stiles.

“Isaac, for the love of God please go and tell them how you feel about them. I can't keep watching you pining” 

Isaac’s eyes darted to hers, “What? Who? I don't know what you're talking about.”

Erica raises her eyebrow, “Honey. I’m not blind. I see the way you look at them, just go up and tell them how you feel. I’ve seen the way they both watch you I'm pretty sure they feel the same way.” 

“How do I talk to them? This is me Erica, the socially awkward dude who was heavily abused by his dad. How does that guy start a conversation with the two hottest people in this room?”

“Start a conversation! About anything! Fuck, ask them about their sex life.”

“Erica!”

“What? It's a good conversation starter!” Erica sighs, “look in all honesty just talk to them, tell them how you feel, and that it's not about just one of them but both of them. Be honest. And be yourself, if they don't like who you are, neither of them deserve you.”

Isaac gives her a soft smile, “how about you take your own advice E. Tell Boyd how you feel.”

Erica throws a balled up napkin at him, he laughs at her as he bats it out of the way. “This is about you babe, not me okay?”

“I know but still, try it out, you never know you might be surprised by the outcome.”

“Do you know something I don't Lahey? Because if you do I will rip your balls off.”

Isaac raises his hands, “No! I would've told you if i did, you're my best friend. But he watches you sometimes, especially when you laugh.”

Erica smiles and grabs his hand, “Go tell them how you feel babe.”

Isaac squeezes her hand once before standing up, “wish me luck?”

“You don't need luck, you've got this” 

Turning from the table Isaac straightens his suit and looks around the room. He spots Scott and Allison sitting at a table by themselves and walks over. Erica put her chin in her hand and watches him walk over. She's proud of him, the Isaac she knew last year would have never had the courage to do this. Then again last year he was still living with his dad before Erica convinced him to go to the police. He's happier now, sure he still has really bad days, but he's happier. Safe, and loved. 

Erica scans the room again, Malia and Kira have disappeared, probably to make out in a corner somewhere, Lydia and Stiles are now dancing together. Which wow, who would've thought? Jackson is standing with Derek glaring at them, Derek just looks sad. Boyd is with them too, but he's not paying attention to the couple he's looking around the room too. His eyes land on hers and he gives her a smile, she smiles back blushing before she ducks her head. Oh, how she wishes she could get the courage to talk to him. She turns back to where Isaac is, and it seems to be going well. He's blushing and smiling. He looks so happy. Looking up he catches her eye and winks. Erica giggles before grabbing her glass and taking a drink. Looking around once again she decides it's time to go, she's not getting anything out of this, but she’s really happy for Isaac. He deserves all the happiness the world has to offer. 

Just as she stands and fixes her dress she feels a tap on her arm, she turns to find Boyd standing in front of her. 

“Hi,” she says, stunned

“Hello Erica, care to dance?” 

Erica looks at him, looking for any sign that this might be a trick. She finds nothing but he's giving her the softest look, and she can't say no to him.

“I’d love to.” She sets her purse down and lets Boyd lead her to the dance floor. She hears someone, who sounds a lot like Isaac, whooping and smiles. 

Boyd places both hands on her waist, and starts to sway them, she puts her arms around his neck. They don't talk for a few minutes, just swaying in each others arms.  
“Why did you ask me to dance?”

Boyd looks at her, really looks at her, and smiles, “Because I like you, isn't it obvious?”

“What? No!”

Boyd smiles, “I signed up for everything you did Erica. Shit, I even signed up for Student Council which I do not care about one bit to be around you more.”

“You what?”

“I signed up for everything you did to be around you more. I like your presence, it's calming and bright. You have this way of making everyone around you happy, it's amazing to watch.”

Erica’s shocked, she’s never had someone pay so much attention to her before. She has butterflies in her tummy, and she feels so happy in this moment. 

“That's… I don't really know what to say? Thank you?” 

Boyd laughs, and it's such a beautiful laugh, “You’re welcome.”

He pulls her closer and they sway in silence, her head resting on his chest, and his against her head. Erica tightens her arms around his neck, listening to his heart beating a little fast, just comforted in this moment. And then the song ends. And Boyd starts pulling back. She looks up and he's smiling down at her. She loses her breath for a moment, she’s never had someone look at her like this. 

“Do you want to go on a date sometime?” she blurts out.

Boyd's smile gets wider, “I’d love to.”

Erica tries not to squeal, buts she's not very successful and she hears Boyd laugh a little as she pulls him back to the table where her purse is. She pulls out her phone, unlocks it and hands it to him. He puts his number in and hands it back. 

“I’ll text you.” 

“I hope so.”

He pulls her into a hug and kisses her cheek before he walks back to his friends. Erica holds her hands to her chest, she feels excited and happy. 

“Erica!”

She turns to see Kira behind her, and she smiles so brightly at her friend. If it wasn't for Kira she wouldn't have come tonight and this wouldn't have happened. She walks up to Kira and hugs her. 

“Thank you” she whispers.

“You’re welcome! You just needed a small push and a place to do it. And you did! I’m so happy and proud of you.” 

They hold onto each other for another few seconds before pulling away, but not letting go. 

“Where’s Isaac at?”

“Oh! I convinced him to talk to Allison and Scott about his feelings for them. They should be around here somewhere.” 

“Oh my God! Finally! I was getting sick of his pouting.” 

Erica chuckles lightly and both girls look around for him. Erica briefly catches Boyd's eye and they share a small smile before she spots the threesome. She taps Kira’s arm to get her attention and points them out. Isaac’s just standing up, and they watch as both Scott and Allison get up to hug him, Allison gives him a kiss on his cheek, and Scott seems to hold on a little tighter and for a little longer than one normally would. As he turns away, the biggest and brightest smile on his face, Allison and Scott grab each others hands and watch him, or rather watch his butt. But then they leave to find their friends. As Isaac walks up to them they can see how flushed his cheeks are. 

“So everything turned out good?” Kira says.

“Very good, we’re going to hang out in a few days and talk through what this will mean for us. I also saw little Miss Erica dancing with her one true love.”

Erica feels her cheeks heat up and she ducks her head. “Yeah, we’re going to go on a date.”

Kira squeals, “Ah! Look at you two! You both got your shit together!”

Isaac laughs, “Shut up. Let's go home and watch some cheesy movies.”

“I’m down for that my feet are killing me.” Kira moans.

“As long as we get chocolate I’m keen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading babes! Leave a kudos and comment if you think I should write more berica!
> 
> Find me on tumblr @kevaaronday


End file.
